


Legalities

by richhousewife



Series: Addict [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Therapy, completely unreliable legal jargon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richhousewife/pseuds/richhousewife
Summary: Inuyasha is a sex addict. Breaking into Sesshomaru's apartment in the middle of the day doesn't help."I jumped as my phone rang, the buzz vibrating against my thigh with an unexpected sensation that had my hairs standing on end. The name SESSHOMARU flashed across the screen when I’d retrieved it and I snorted, answering in between exhales.“Yo.”There was a myriad of sounds on the other end, background noise that had me adjusting the volume with mild irritancy before returning to the conversation.“Did you break into my home?”Sesshomaru’s voice was an unexpected source of calm and I laughed, twiddling the cigarette between my fingers and watching the world go by at lightning speed through the trains spanning windows.“Yeah,” I responded, eventually, “I might’ve.”





	Legalities

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3/10. Must read "Addict" and "Memories" prior to reading "Legalities".

I don’t sleep at night if I can help it. I can go at least a week without sleeping at all, but when I do sleep, it’s not at night. There’s plenty of reasons for it. For instance, I don’t really have—like—a job. It’s kind of cool actually, how doing nothing all day can lead you to not only be bored out of your fucking skull but can also somehow enable you to conserve enough energy to not need rest. I feel like a super hero, really.

Except, I don’t have any friends. But neither does batman, so that just further proves my point.

Anyway, I could never really sleep when I was living with _him_. Then, when I went to college, I tried the whole “eight hours a night” thing and it just wouldn’t fucking stick. Old habits die hard and all that.

So, I mostly just wait. Sometimes, I’ll fall into short bits of sleep that never last longer than an hour at most—but I try not to. That’s usually when the nightmares come.

I don’t remember when I fell asleep. I was watching some stupid show on Netflix—talking animated bears or something of the sort—then I wasn’t. I was in my old bedroom, caged against the too hot mattress by a body thrice my size, the sensation of being ripped absolutely in _half_ as real and as raw as it ever was.

It’s a shitty thing, really. How your mind works sometimes, like you’re not on the same fucking team. 

I ripped myself awake, growling, tumbling from the mattress with the bedsheets still tangled around my waist and landing hard against the wooded floorings. I punched a hole in the wall the size of my head.

So, yeah. I don’t sleep at night if I can help it. There’s plenty of reasons.

* * *

 

It was a Saturday morning when I saw Kai again. The first time since the last time. He was seated, parallel to where I was supposed to be, the short curls of his hair freshly cropped, neat and in dark ringlets atop his head. He had eyes the same color as blue cotton candy, bright enough to light up a room with their intensity. But he wouldn’t look at me. Even as I came nearer, my eyes watching the top of his head like a laser to his skull—he wouldn’t look at me. I swallowed thickly. I had to remember we weren’t friends anymore.

Divorce was exceptionally complicated. There’s an unreasonable number of steps you gotta go through with the courts—takes a piss of a long time. We were currently at the last deposition by pure miracle; the _order of dissolution_. I won’t bore you with the legalities of it. Long story short, it’s where the courts decide where the money goes, you both sign a sort of “fuck off” contract finalizing the deed, and _congrats!_ You’re divorced.

I sat down awkwardly, my stomach burning from the tension. My lawyer gave me a professional nod, his jaw set, wire rimmed glasses neat upon his face. I kept my eyes to the glossed wood of the table.

At the end of it, Kai got nothing. He sat for a moment after the final decision was announced, staring to his lap in silent acceptance before standing and heading to the door almost soundlessly. I watched him leave with words of apology stuck in my throat, that burning in my stomach worsening to a boil, my fingers beginning to fist into themselves as that nasty feeling of guilt rose to the forefront. Kai never looked back. And I felt like the worst person on earth.

* * *

 

I took the steps two at a time once arriving to Sesshomaru’s apartment complex, my blood running hot, my mind reeling from emotions I never knew what to do with. It was ridiculous, really—I mean, why should I feel bad because that son of a bitch didn’t win a cent of my money? He should work for his shit just like the rest of us. I mean, I didn’t work for my shit  _either_  but, that’s besides the point.

Which was what again?

Oh, yes. I shouldn’t feel bad. I shouldn’t feel bad. I _shouldn’t_.

Sesshomaru’s door was made from cold metal and I nearly banged my knuckles bloody knocking on it. I could hear the echo of my actions radiating on the inside—but no movement. No sounds besides the ones I created. The whole building sounded damn near abandoned from where I stood and I growled at it, growled at the damn _door_ , because that’s just how low I had stooped at this point in my life. I could feel my muscles jumping as I took my phone out, typing his name and entering “ _Wya_?” like always only this time, there was no response. I felt a desperation enter my bones, shifting my mindset and before I could think better of it, I was kneeling, jimmying the lock with a pointed claw, balancing my weight jut so until the door popped open like magic and I smirked because you can take a half-demon out of the orphanage but cant take the orphanage out of a half-demon.

My smile dropped with a quickness, however, when his home alarm system began to scream and suddenly the building didn’t sound so empty anymore with the sound of security thumping up the stairs from the entrance behind me. I jetted faster than the time it took to blink.

* * *

 

My hands were shaking again as I boarded the train and I could feel my body starting to tense, starting to ache to the point of pain, could feel my mind starting to glitch like it does when I needed a distraction—like it does when I needed anything but to be alone. I began to dig into my pockets once I sat, fingers poking for my lighter, willing to risk the almost certain repercussion that would come from smoking in such  confined space when my skin came into contact with a sharp glossy corner. I wrinkled my brow with curiosity, grasping the flat object and pulling it from my coat pocket at once.

I recognized the business card right away, following the loops of her name for but a moment before I could feel my jaw set. I read the address a few times before rolling my eyes at my own conclusion, before being torn between chucking the thing onto the soot drenched floor or following it. Torn between going to see Dr. Higarashi or fighting against my own mind alone in my apartment.

* * *

 

I’d caught her when she was leaving, a mauve colored designer tote slung over a slender shoulder as she stood with her back to me, sliding a silver key into her office door to lock it. I could feel my face heating as I stopped, ready to abandon ship—because what the _hell_ was I doing anyway—when, of-fucking-course, she spotted me and I froze in my retreat. There was a moment of surprise, her expression blinking with it before she smiled in recovery, turning to me with excitement in the curve of her mouth.

“Inuyasha,” she started, her tone soft as she looked to me, “I’m glad you came.”

I had nothing to say so I stuffed my hands in my coat pocket instead, shuffling my feet and glancing to the day turning to evening from the window behind her head.

She’d put the key back into the lock before speaking again, swinging the door back open and gesturing me closer with a tilt of her head, “You can come in,” she started, watching my uncertainly.

I hesitated, feeling the need in my body getting worse, teetering with the idea of leaving right then, of going to some shifty day party and digging my teeth into the first available dude I found. But I knew it wouldn’t work that way, knew from experience I couldn’t let myself trust a stranger with that type of intimacy. But it was an entertaining thought none the less.

It wasn’t as weird as I’d expected, sitting in that office again, cataloging the color of Kagome’s nails—which were lavender this time if you were wondering. I was content to stay that way in this sort of familiar silence until the feelings passed, until I could think straight. But of course, things never worked out the way I wanted them to. Life’s a bitch that way.

“What’s going on, Inuyasha?”

I was tapping again. My feet this time, knees jumping up and down from the action, teeth gritted, eyes glancing at her then away three times before settling passed her again, to a vase catering a big bouquet of sunflowers behind her shoulder.

“You’re… shorter… than I realized.” I started off, “I only just noticed. When we were standing out there, just now. Don’t know if I ever seen you standin’ before.”

I glanced to her then as she smiled, eyes full of understanding, “Is everything okay, Inuyasha?”

I glanced away again. I never knew how to answer that question.

“What the fuck am I supposed to even say to that, doc?” I muttered, no real force behind the words. There was an exhaustion in my tone that I didn’t recognize.

“You had your final disposition today, right?”

I gave a weak smile, “You still keepin’ tabs on me?”

She responded after glancing down to my bobbing knee, feet still jumping against the carpeted floors, “How did it go?”

I said nothing at first. Then, “I—won, I guess.” I could feel my ears flatten to my skull, “I mean, the divorce is finalized. Kai didn’t get shit. So…”

 I shrugged then, annoyed suddenly without reason to be. She nodded, that same look of acceptance warming her features. I looked to those flowers again, counting the petals of the largest one and stopping only once I could stop my foot from digging a hole into the goddamn floor.

“Can you tell me about that?” she began, “From your own perspective.”

I gave a short laugh, “I don’t wanna bore you, doc.”

She said nothing, just smiled with her hands clasped in her lap and the grey of her eyes watching, goading me to speak regardless of what I may have to say.

“I guess,” I started, shifting in my seat, “When I came in and sat down, I kinda just zoned out of it, man. It was a bunch of talk between the lawyers, a bunch of legal shit, then they said it—said that we were _leaving with what we came in with.”_ I took a pause then, seeing those cotton candy blue eyes as I spoke, “Kai just… Just fucking left. Didn’t say anything, just signed the papers and left. He wouldn’t even look at me—not once the whole fucking two hours we sat there, four feet from each other.”

Kagome gave me a moment, making sure I had nothing else to add before speaking.

“Did you expect him to react differently?”

My mind flashed to our last meeting, to the fire in his features as he discovered me wrapped around Sesshomaru like kid to a candy bar.

“Yeah,” I responded, “I did.”

Kagome nodded, “Was that where you were before you came here?”

I came out of the memory of it, watching her for a moment before my mind filtered back to Sesshomaru, to the thumping footsteps of the security guards chasing me out of the building, too slow by a longshot but unrelenting none the less.

“Nah,” I said, amusement creeping into my tone, “I broke into Sesshomaru’s house first.”

Kagome gave a start, “Inuyasha!” she began, hand to her heart, “Please tell me you’re joking!”

I snorted, “Fine,” I said, hands up, palms forward, “I’m joking.”

Her mask of disapproval cracked at my look of feigned innocence and she giggled, placing purple painted fingers over her lips to stifle the sound. I laughed too, feeling lighter, if only temporarily.

“Do you regret it?” she asked after a moment, that analytical expression once again present, watching me.

I scratched an oversized ear absentmindedly, “Regret what?”

“Having sex with Sesshomaru during your marriage.”

I looked away almost immediately, feeling my face heat at the casual mention of it. There was a moment of nothing, of silence as I mulled over that same question I’d asked myself since Kai had caught on. I surprised even myself with the calmness of my response, with the sureness of it.

“I regret marrying someone knowing how fucked up I am in the head. I regret makin’ promises I fucking knew I wasn’t capable of keeping. I regret hurting another person who absolutely didn’t fucking deserve it.”

She looked accepting of that answer and I was thankful. Because, even though I meant every word, the real answer was easy.

I had never regretted having sex with Sesshomaru.

* * *

 

I stuck a cigarette between my teeth on the train ride home, digging for my lighter for the second time that day. When I lifted the flame to my lips, I noticed my hands had stopped shaking. Go figure. I gave a clean inhale, making eye contact with a disgruntled passenger and flipping them the bird on exhale. Second hand smoke was a myth—I just didn’t have the scientific proof yet.

I jumped as my phone rang, the buzz vibrating against my thigh with a tickle I wasn’t expecting. The name SESSHOMARU flashed across the screen when I’d retrieved it and I snorted, answering in between exhales.

“Yo.”

There was a myriad of sounds on the other end, background noise that had me adjusting the volume with mild irritancy before returning to the conversation.

“ _Did you break into my home?_ ”

Sesshomaru’s voice was an unexpected source of calm and I laughed, twiddling the cigarette between my fingers and watching the world go by at lightning speed through the trains spanning windows.

“Yeah,” I responded, eventually, “I might’ve.”

The sunset was spectacular, a burst of oranges and yellows blurred by the train’s movement, making a painting of color behind the glass. Oddly, it made me feel like everything might turn out alright. At least for today.


End file.
